Melancholy Phases
by Icebella
Summary: Eve is forced to leave her home Altera leaving Hamel to siege and storm her former home. A traitor within Altera. A friend within Hamel. Will she be able to find out who is infiltrating with Hamel? Can she befriend someone despite their origins and accept who they truly are? Story may or may not change. Warning story may come off as slow.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write my first fanfic... Just saying I don't have writing talent I was just trying something new for a change. This...this...I don't really know what I'm suppose to say... Geez I'm awkward.. =w=**

* * *

Announcement

Winter. It was a cold snowy night in Altera. Deep in Altera there was a large mansion that stood out from the rest of the humble buildings. Within the mansion, inside a room on the top floor was a young sleeping girl, a Nasod to be exact. The silvery-white haired girl curled up tighter and snuggled deeper into her warm blankets, she stirred as she heard a quiet pair of footsteps making its closer to her bedroom door. A couple of moments later she heard gentle rapping on her door. Followed by a familiar voice.

"Eve, are you awake?"

"Mmh," she responded sleepily.

A figure opened the door and came in, followed by a more feminine figure. _Oberon and Ophelia, what are they doing?_ Eve thought sleepily.

"Eve, sorry to bother you while you are resting but this is important." Ophelia started. "As you know Hamel and Altera are at war and our forces are failing ever since the fall of the Nasod King."

"Yeah, I know that." The young girl said quite bitterly, "I was the one who disabled him after all."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you saved us as well as the pongos." Oberon soothed.

She still remembered that night as clearly as if it were yesterday.

_She was hiding in a dark corner of the room where the Nasod King operated. He was suppose to be a program that designed and mass produced Nasods to create Altera's force to battle against Hamel's. Something went wrong recently, she saw one of the Nasods act aggressively towards a baby pongo which she had picked up in time to prevent the Nasod from attacking. Another time where Oberon and Ophelia were walking long side Eve when yet another Nasod from the King Nasod lashed out at them. _

_Eve knew that there was something wrong with the program. She had snuck into the room while no one was looking, and now that it was night time she could hack into the program and see what was wrong. She quietly walked to the control panel and began typing on the translucent blue key board. A few minutes later she gasped at what she saw. Someone had tampered with the production system, before they were made to only identify those from Hamel as threats but now they had free will to attack anything and anyone who they wanted. She scrolled through the system info. Her eyes widened once more, Alterians were set as their enemies so they must have been laying low before. Those random attacks were nothing; they've been waiting for more of their kind to be produced before launching an all out attack against Altera! She tried to set the program to self destruct but an error came up._

_She nervously clicked an icon as the edge of the screen. Suddenly El Storage devices rose up, one for each element. She knew what she had to do; she ran towards one and began kicking it. That proved to be painful and ineffective, annoyed, she slapped it as hard as she could. She saw crack appear on the storage device. She felt something stir within her as she tried something she had never done before. She tried summoning Oberon to assist her in destroying it; surprisingly he appeared and stood as a guard slicing the device. She let Oberon take care of that one while she ran to the one next to it. She tried summoning Ophelia next and she appeared and used spitfire causing this device to spark and flicker. She looked desperately at how many were left. Two, she ran to the other side and again had Oberon and Ophelia help her, but just before they finished destroying the last one. The Nasod King had raised his hand and slapped her to the other side of the room. Ophelia destroyed the last device as Oberon assisted her to walk to the meet Ophelia. Before Ophelia could say anything to her a giant storage device had rose in the middle of the room. Eve, with a look of great determination in her eyes asked Ophelia and Oberon to assist her to destroy one last thing. Assault Spear they called it, as Ophelia and Oberon used much of their energy in this last attack. Eve who stepped back before turning around and summoned a giant Nasod fist and aimed it perfectly so it wouldn't hit Oberon and Ophelia. With both attacks at once the final device was destroyed. _

_Eve collapsed and couldn't even recall why she was there when she came to, but she remembered two words. Heaven's Fist. She smiled, that seemed like a Godly name. But since that day Altera had been losing the war due to the lack of attack force. It was her fault, if only she knew more about programming and could change the Nasod King to its intended state._

Coming out of her daze from thinking about it she noticed Oberon and Ophelia looking at her calmly before resuming their conversation.

"We want you to leave Altera."

"..."

"Tonight."

* * *

**So what do you guys think..? Bad? Terrible? Want to chop off my head yet? **


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**Okay, well first off I apologize for not updating if anyone was looking forward to this chapter. I was busy with school, but I promise to update more frequently now, maybe once per two weeks? Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Departure

"W-why do I need to leave Altera?" Eve was shocked, she didn't want to leave. Not because she was particularly attached to Altera, but it was her home and there were some nice points about it. Like how it snowed frequently, something she loved. Also how the baby pongos were so cute and harmless. Once when she had went outside during a snowy evening she saw a baby pongo making a snow phoru but the pongo had not thought her plans through very well since she wasn't wearing anything that could keep her warm. She had picked up the baby pongo and carried her back to her home, she still remembered how soft, furry and warm the small weight felt against her as she took her to her home.

"It isn't going to be safe soon, Hamel could invade us, and Altera then would become a warzone." Ophelia stated.

"But what about the pongos, and the rest of the Alterians?" Eve protested.

"They will take cover in underground safe houses, they'll be fine Mistress." Oberon reassured Eve.

"And another thing you need to know about this Eve. We believe that you were right about someone rewriting the program of the Nasod King. In fact we believe that Hamel has someone in Altera working with them."

"Who?!"

"We do not know yet. And we do not intend to stay and wait to get slaughtered." Ophelia grimanced, "We will leave tonight, we've already packed your belongings. Let's go."

The threesome departed, Oberon lugging along her suitcase and Ophelia holding the young girl's hand. After they got out of Altera, they headed east toward a small town. It was about 11 p.m. when they had departed, by the time they could see the small town it was 1 a.m. Eve by now was exhausted, Ophelia was carrying the poor girl on her back. Ophelia stopped walking when they neared the town, the movement was abrupt Eve jolted awake.

"Ophi? Obi?" Eve murmured the nicknames she liked to call them 5 years ago back when she was 6 years old.

"We're near the town where we have a safe house for you," Ophelia looked at Eve who was clumsily getting off her back.

"Okay, let's go!" Eve looked up at Ophelia and Oberon with large eyes and a small smile. She was curious to how it was; it was her first time away from Altera after all.

"We aren't coming with you," Oberon looked away.

"What?! Why?!" Eve looked aghast.

"We told you that someone within Altera is working with Hamel, and well somehow they have placed trackers within us. We cannot destroy them without destroying ourselves. We managed to disable it temporarily, specifically for this trip. They will reactivate within the next hour so we cannot no longer follow or serve you. "Oberon explained.

"We will destroy ourselves once we're done talking to you, but don't worry," Ophelia tried smiling," You can rebuild us one day since we created our self destruct only to destroy the tracker, our memory files will be unharmed. Once we destroy ourselves take the memory files and no matter what kind of Nasod body you but us into it'll be fine as long as you program the other systems to be compatible with ours. Inside this envelope is the key to your new home as well as a map leading to it. I hope you'll like your new surroundings..."

"But I don't want you and Oberon to destroy yourselves!" Eve sobbed.

"We must." They said in unison. "Good bye Eve. We'll see you again one day if you choose to rebuild us."

"Ophi! Obi! Don't leave!" Eve screamed.

It was too late, both of them had opened a latch where a human heart would be located and pressed a button. They did not explode into flames and ruins; instead they burst into a million iron scraps that could not be told from another. With the exception of two memory chips that glinted at her through the dimness of the night, as if reassuring her that it was unharmed. Softly sobbing she picked the memory chips and wrapped them in a handkerchief, then gently put them into her winter jacket pocket and zipped it up. Then she went over to her suitcase and began dragging it behind her while looking at the map from the envelope. She followed the map's instruction while struggling with the weight of the suitcase. When she had finally reached the location she found that Ophelia and Oberon had left her a house, a large one at that too. Too dejected from the loss of her closest companions she numbly fumbled for the key within the envelope. She inserted the key and turned it.

The house was spacious and well furnished, but she didn't bother looking around. She wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. _Hmm, maybe stabbing something with a knife would make me feel better. _She though while staring at the sharp objects. Deciding on not stabbing anything she opened the fridge. Inside was her favourite dessert. Two egg tarts perfectly shaped, baked and set to perfection, the aroma was enough to set off her appetite. She picked up the egg tarts are started eating the delicious dessert before something caught her eye. There was a note, she discovered, taped to the side inside the fridge. It was a note from Ophelia and Oberon.

_To our dearest Mistess,_

_We hope that you are not too upset about our actions for they are only permanent if you choose it to be. We can be rebuilt and reborn given time and the right materials. We know that we've taught you enough over the past 5 years for you to survive on your own. Ophelia has taught you how to fight and to upkeep a house, while Oberon has taught you everything he knew about programming and building Nasods. You will be fine, we believe in you. Mistress, in every room there will be a short note we have left for you, we were hoping that you would be hungry when you arrived and looked for food first so this is the first note._

_Take care Eve,_

_Ophelia and Oberon_

Eve smiled for the first time entering the house, maybe it would be so bad after all. She would and could be able to rebuild them. That was the first thing she'd work on tomorrow, but for now she was too tired to do much. She opened her suitcase and found that in there was only her clothes in here. She grabbed her pajamas and searched for the bathroom. The towels and toiletries were already set up in there. A note was stuck on the mirror.

_Mistress,_

_ We hope that this is the room you look for before going to sleep; after all not bathing is not very hygienic. You'll find that the washroom is set up just like it is back in Altera, to make you more comfortable of course. We hope you enjoy your bath._

After her bath she changed into her pajamas and wandered until she found her bedroom, at the sight of her new bed she greeted it by falling face first onto the pillow. _It's so soft...and warm... _She smiled. She burrowed underneath the covers and curled up into a ball before she fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Uh, well I don't know if this chapter was okay, but I hope you enjoyed reading it all the same!**


End file.
